bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Kay
Sam Kay was a housemate from Big Brother 16. She entered the house on Day 18 and was twelfth to be evicted on Day 60. Profile Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? I think Big Brother was made for a cheeky wee character like myself! This is basically what I have been leading up to my whole life. I have done so many random things all over this wonderful world, and this is my moment to just have a laugh and make everyone else laugh with me. So you'll keep the housemates entertained? I just want to go in there with my charisma and energy, and just bounce off people and get to know everyone, because I'm sure they've all got a wild side. If not I'll bring it out! You're part of Big Brother's biggest Timebomb so far. Do you feel under pressure to perform? I'm not going to be putting on a front or anything; I just genuinely love making people smile. But I will want to put on a bit of a show. I want to meet everyone first and speak to all of the housemates. Then once they warm to me we can bring out mental crazy Sam! Have you been warned about anyone? I've heard that Jade is a bit annoying, but I have also heard that she is a bit spiritual so we will have some crazy chats! What do you want to get out of this experience? I think I am the female version of Rylan and I reckon TV presenting would be so up my street! Are you in it to win it? What would you do with the money? Of course, I'd love to win! I travelled South East Asia and I absolutely loved it, but the poverty is unreal and there was nothing I could do. I get really frustrated and I think one day I want to help people. I'm going to change things. Watch this space! What are you worried about going into the House? Well, apparently I am like Marmite. These were the words of Cheryl Cole at The X Factor at Wembley, but they didn't televise it. I think it’s because I stole her limelight a little bit! So you'll be singing in the House? Yes, you'll not shut me up! If we're having a drink and we're getting something going then it will be fun for them, but not first thing in the morning, and I am a morning person. You seem very friendly, but can you be confrontational? I'll be sarcastic and have a joke, but I hate to hurt anyone's feelings. I'm bold and confident, and there is no filter, which is worrying me going on this show! But I will never say anything nasty or horrible, so if you're looking for that you've picked the wrong girl! When I go in there I will be everyone's best mate! Would you be game for a showmance? I think I'd steer clear of that. That never gives you a good rep. You might get too carried away with yourself and forget that there are cameras, and that is just like porn in your gran's living room. I'm not up for that!